


THE WAREHOUSE HANGOUT

by Ariesjette



Category: Chasing Cameron (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Caught, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Hot, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Nick jonas - Freeform, Nipple Play, Raunch, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Skateboard fucking, Snowballing, Sweat, The paragraphing is atrocious, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Youll see what I mean, blowjob, cum, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Cameron and the Dolan twins hangout. And of course fuck eachother. It's a blistering day in LA and Cam wants to spend his day with his friends before he leaves again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading. This is part one. I will write in ethan soon. Request fics at stinkloverdude.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!   
> (The paragraphing is horrid and technical difficulies make it so that I can fix it. Forgive me please)

Gray was pissed. The contractor they hired to install the air conditioning had just told him that he couldn’t make it again; making this the third week he flaked on them. Had they not paid the hefty safety deposit, they’d have changed the contractor. Other than that The Warehouse was coming along great. The skating room was basically complete. The trampoline came in yesterday and the Sponge Pit came in two days ago. The biggest problem was the sheer heat in LA. The twins stayed in thin tank tops or shirtless and wore basketball shorts to beat the heat. The Warehouse’s windows helped a little as did a few electric fans. The Warehouse had a distinct boy musk in the air that the twins produced. Today was extra exciting; Cameron Dallas is coming over to hang out for the day with the twins before he jets off to Milan for a photo shoot. Gray was sweaty and smelly due to the horrible humidity. His light blue tank clung to his chest and the edges of the sleeves were soaked with his pit sweat. Gray had no idea where Ethan was, but he wasn’t too concerned with that. Gray waited for Cam to arrive.  
Cam pulled up to the Warehouse. He paid his Uber and knocked on the door. Grayson ran to answer the door. Cam dressed in a camo tank, black basketball shorts and a bag pack over his left shoulder. His constant travel and modeling meant that he acquired a gorgeous golden tan. The blond in his hair was fading and little bang hung onto his face. The mid-afternoon sun lit him up amazingly. His sweaty tanned skin glowed in the sun. Gray and Cam bro hugged. Both Gray and Cameron got a face full of the other’s sweaty pit stink, being so close together. The muskiness went straight to their dicks. The separated and Grayson led Cam through the Warehouse. They made small talk until they reached the expansive room. Cam whistled. “Fuck Gray this place is awesome!” Cam looked around in wonder. “Shit you got a board?” Cam said as he walked up to the indoor ramp. Grayson got two boards. He handed one to Cam. Their hands touched and their eyes met for a moment. They quickly resumed with the skating. They skated for a long time, most of it filled with laughter and taunts. They were having a great time. Sweat poured from their bodies. Gray’s shirt went dark with his sweat. The smell between them was delicious. Both boys certainly enjoyed the cloud of stink they produced. Once they had done enough skating Gray went to the mini fridge and got out cans of La Croix. “I could use some ice…” Cam looked at Grayson with puppy dog eyes. Grayson gave a cute laugh and went to fetch a cup of ice. Cam eagerly took the cup of ice. He took the biggest chunk and started rubbing it on his neck. “Fuck dude it’s so fucking hot!” he said in an exhausted voice. Grayson’s mouth went dry. This was so hot. Cameron Dallas- the Cameron Dallas- was in front of Grayson rubbing ice on him. Cam lifted his arms and took a sniff of his pits. “Fuck I know stink dude. I know you won’t mind though, you smell just as nasty” Cam teased Gray. Grayson decided to go along with the joke. “Lemme see?” Gray said as he leaned down to sniff Cams sweaty pit. Gray could now see the wet hairs curl. The smell was maddening. It was a sweet and almost leather rich scent. Grayson took a big huff of the pit. His head was spinning. But he realised he needed to stop. “Hah dude I know why your hair is like that now, you stink. No wonder you got skunk hair.” Grayson said in a low teasing tone. The boys were so close to each other. “No way dude you’re way smellier!” Cam said with a small laugh. Gray felt bold: “See for yourself” he said and lifted his arms, making his biceps bulge. The dark hair was soaked with boy sweat. Cam nuzzled the pits. “Cam what are yo-“Gray said when he felt Cam’s lips on his pits. “Ummm dude chill!” Cam said as he slowly removed his head from the smelly pit. “Just making sure I get a good whiff of you” he said as his cheeks reddened. He sniffed himself “nah you’re right I do stink more”. They were close now. Cam closed the gap between them and they started kissing. This was an aggressive kiss lead by Cam. Grayson’s eyes widened at the development. He was shocked but soon melted into Cams soft lips. Cam caressed Grayson’s stubbly jaw. The kiss deepened as Cam pushed forward; Grayson fell backwards. They reclined on the soft carpet. Cam was on top of Grayson. Grayson loved the weight of Cameron on top of him. Their erections rubbed against one another. Grayson moaned while kissing. Cam broke the kiss after what felt like an hour. “I could taste my sweat on your lips.” Gray said as he rubbed Cam’s hips. Cam peeled off the tank top he wore and helped Grayson peel the blue tank off too. Grayson is so much more muscular now, Cam remembered meeting the scrawny twin a few years ago. He is a man now. Those washboard abs and his hot as fuck stubble proved that Grayson wasn’t a kid any more. Cam rubbed Grayson’s pecs. “Dude you’re so fucking hot…” Cameron was enamored. Grayson responded by rubbing Cams waist. Cam picked up Grayson’s tank top and took a sniff. “Fuck dude you stink so good.” Cam’s voice was muffled in the fabric. “You smell great too dude” Grayson’s  
Deep voice sounded so sexy laced in lust. Cam lowered himself to continue the making out. Grayson kissed Cam hungrily. Cam moved downwards, he nipped at Gray’s jaw and neck. He shifted his whole body down to peck at Grayson’s clavicle. He met the round erect nipples on the smooth chest. Cam licked in between the pecs. The salt from the sweat danced on his tongue. He latched onto Grayson’s left nipple. Cam grazed the nub with the front of his teeth, causing Grayson to inhale sharply. Cam licked the nipple and swirled his tongue over it. Grayson looked down at Cam with such need in his eyes. Cam maintained eye contact as he over exaggeratedly licked the hard nub. Cam moved to the other nipple. Grayson was clearly more sensitive on this one. The first little bite cam paid caused Gray to moan “Hooooo fuuuuuck Cam”. Grayson could feel Cam’s smile on his chest. Cam dragged his lower lip on Gray’s chest when he finished playing with the nipples. His eyes hung heavy with lust and their lips meet once again. Grayson feels up Cam’s muscular arms not breaking the kiss. Cam broke the kiss to pose. He lifted his arms and Grayson had a palm full of Cameron Dallas’ bulging biceps. Grayson lowered his grip to Cam’s stinky pits. Grayson brought his sweat wet hands to his face and lewdly sniffed them. “That’s so fucking hot man” Cam said to Grayson rubbing Gray’s chest. Grayson licked his forefinger and moaned at the sheer salt and musk of the armpit sweat. Cam moaned at the sight. Grayson pulled Cam down to kiss again. He flipped their positions so that he was on top. Gray broke the kiss and ground onto Cam’s thick erection, still trapped in the thin basketball shorts. Cam closed his eyes in pleasure. Grayson spied the cup of ice. He picked up a melting cube of ice and placed it on Cam’s hard nipple. Cam gasped at the amazing sensation. Gray rubbed the ice over Cam’s taught chest. When the ice completely melted Grayson bent down and licked the wet chest. He tasted the salt of Cam’s sweat. Grayson enjoyed the faint chest hair cam had grown. Grayson’s hands were at Cam’s hips and Cam’s hands were pulling Grayson closer. Grayson kissed down Cam’s chest to Cam’s impressive six pack. He shuffled lower on Cam, Cam’s hard cock pressing onto Grayson’s hard chest. Grayson kissed each ab. He licked over cam’s stomach. Cam moaned at the sensation and put his hand on Grayson’s head encouragingly. Grayson looked up at cam and gave him a goofy a goofy smile. Cam smiled too. Grayson motioned to kiss and Cam hunched over to meet Grayson’s swollen lips. As they kissed Grayson’s fingers scraped Cam’s toned waist until it he came to Cam’s white Calvin boxer-briefs. Cam and Grayson smiled while kissing knowing what would happen next.

Grayson shuffled further down Cam’s toned frame. His head was leveled with Cam’s cock. Grayson palmed Cam’s bulge. He looked up wickedly at Cam, who bit his lip in pleasure. Grayson nuzzled the sizable bulge Cam had. Gray’s eyes were shut as he mouthed the bulge. Grayson pulled Cams shorts and underwear off in one smooth motion. Cam’s 7.5 inch cock smacked against his abs, thick and sweaty. The pink head leaked precum, which left a smear of precum on Cam’s abs. Cam had some pubic hair, not too bushy but not too sparse. The smell wafting from Cam’s crotch was electrifying. It was sweet and woodsy. Grayson wrapped his fingers around the shaft. The shaft hardened at the touch. “Fuck dude, you’re so fucking sexy!” Grayson said as he pressed a kiss onto Cam’s v-line. He jerked Cam’s cock painfully slowly. Cam bit his lip harder and keened. Grayson’ slurped the pearl of cum that dripped out of the piss slit. Grayson nursed on the dickhead while Cam’s breathing increased. Grayson stopped sucking on Cam’s dickhead. Grayson then buried his nose into Cam’s pubes. The smell sent Grayson’s brain (and dick) into overdrive. He slipped his tongue out to lick the sweat trapped in Cam’s wiry pubes. The small licks were like electricity to Cam. “Fuck babe you smell so fuckin’ good” Grayson said in a deep voice. Grayson moved his nose into the crevice of Cam’s crotch where his thigh met with his crotch. The smell was more concentrated in this area. Gray loved the scent; he licked and mouthed in the crevice, while still jacking Cam’s thick Cock. When he was done getting high on Cam’s stink he stared at Cam’s pretty cock with intent. His lust blown eyes slowly trailed up Cam’s torso and met Cam’s equally lusty eyes. Cam puckered his lips in pleasure and gave a tiny nod to Gray. 

Grayson wrapped his lips around the middle of the thick cock. Cam groaned at the velvet of Grayson’s mouth. Having only sucked one dick before this Gray was an amateur. He felt Cam’s vein on his lip. Precum dripped onto the back on Gray’s tongue. Inches disappeared into Gray’s mouth. Gray’s drool ran down Cam’s cock. Gray felt the precum wet head hit the back of his throat. He still had a sizable amount of dick to take still. Cam had his right hand laced in Gray’s hair, while he rested his head on his left arm, exposing the smelly, wet pit. Cam sniffed his musky pits while the twunk swallowed his cock. Cam’s tongue hung out his mouth in bliss. Grayson started to bob his head. He was slow and deliberate. His tongue drew circles on the underside of the cock, making Cam moan. He bobbed and gagged on the dick. The smell emanating from the crotch horned Gray up more. Once he was comfortable with what he had taken he decided to push himself. He inched in more he loudly gagged on the cock. Cam massaged his scalp and said “Fuck you’re doing so good babe. You can do it, go slow. I’m not rushing you. You’re so fucking good. Fuuuuuck.” Grayson keened at the encouragement. Grayson managed about 6ish inches. Drool accumulated at the corner of his mouth and soaked his stubble, he looked so sexy. Cam sat up to kiss Grayson. The thicker saliva mixed with cum coats Cam’s mouth. They kissed roughly. Grayson went back to sucking Cam off. Grayson was energetic in his sucking, slurping, sucking and moans echoed in the room.   
“Oooh, ooooh, aaahhhh” Cam moaned. Grayson was flushed. He ground his hard dick onto the ground. His underwear was soaked in his precum. Grayson was also soaked in sweat. The scent surrounding the two of them was masculine, sexy and raunchy. Cam groaned. He grabbed Grayson’s hair roughly and he pounded Gray’s throat. Gray gagged hard. Cam cummed hard. Three hard ropes on cum flooded Grayson’s mouth, four smaller ropes of cum added to the mouthful. Grayson got up onto his knees. He was about to spit out the cum when Cam grabbed his wet chin and whispered breathily “No, no, give it to, me.” and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cam drank his own cum from Grayson’s mouth. It dripped down Cam’s chin. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. “Hey Gray is Cam here I was at the gymmmmm…..” Ethan walked in. Ethan’s dripping in sweat, his tanned muscles shone. He looked fucking orgasmic. His hair suck to the sweat on his face and the tiny workout shorts did not hide the bulge that was growing. Ethan’s jaw dropped as did the towel he used to wipe up his sweat. Grayson and Cam stared at Ethan in absolute shock. They were caught red handed and they were petrified. Ethan smirked and reached for his waistband… 

Thank you all so damn much. Seriously THANK YOU. Yall don’t even know how much all the support on my previous fic means to me. I’d love to hear from you!!! THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING AND SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS!


	2. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a prelude... too hot not to publish asap

Ethan was glistening in the lights of the warehouse. He looked positively delicious. “Fuck! You guys look fucking sexy” Ethan said biting his lip. Grey and Cam were very close and turned to one another and smirked. They scrambled up to get to Ethan. Grayson’s thick boner snaked down his thigh. Cam’s cock was softening at this point; it had a dribble of thick white cum on the tip. Cam’s pants remained around his thighs. The three shared a look when they were close to one another. Breathing in each other’s stink they were getting hornier by the second. Cam’s dick was thickening once again. “So what the fuck were you two doing while I was out…?” Ethan said sexily looking the other two up and down. “Well…” Grayson said snaking his arm around Ethan’s waist to pull them closer together, their boner grinding on Ethan’s thigh. Cam was shocked, these Greek demi-god looking twins were doing something so unspeakable yet so hot, he grew back to full mast in a second. The twins began to make out. Cam jerked his cock and stared in a horny awe at the scorching scene playing itself out. They broke the kiss and Ethan turned to Cam and smiled “You taste fucking delicious man!” he said to Cam, who’s dick responded by leaking out a drop of precum. “I just got back from the gym Yall wanna taste me” Ethan said as he raised his arms. The neat pit hair was wet and smelly. Both Cam and Gray were instantly intoxicated by the manly scent emitted from the sexy armpits. Cam and Gray attached themselves to Ethan’s sweaty pits. Holy Fuck was it tasty. The salt and musk built up in the pit. Gray and Cam could literally taste Ethan’s hard work. Ethan moaned at the sensation of gray’s stubble and Cam’s pouty lips. Ethan heard the sound of the other two digging into his pits, the sound of his pit hair being lightly scratched by their faces. They were eating Ethan’s pits ravenously. The scent was maddening, acting like natural poppers it made the other two hornier. Ethan necked Cam while Cam feasted on the gym sweat. “Get the fuck off both of you” Ethan barked. Cam and Gray reluctantly stopped licking Ethan’s pits. Their faces glistened, like Ethan’s body, with Ethan’s sweat. “Oh Fuck you look sexy!” Ethan said in his deep voice. “I have some… fantasies I’d like to see happen with you two hunks” he continued.  
“Firstly, the both of you on your knees!” Ethan was definitely dominant. Cam and Gray dropped to their knees and looked up at the Adonis they were now servicing. Ethan was driven by his jock cupped dick. When he works out the scent and being surrounded by all the other hot guys and girls he pops a boner and 8 inches isn’t really going to be covered by the thin basketball shorts he wore so he liked the cup the hardness provided enough pressure to ‘motivate’ Ethan. The cup was wet with sweat and precum and smelled like a concentrated locker-room. Ethan knew it would be a treat to have the kneeling hunks sniff his stinky cup. He took a sniff of his own pit, he got horny. Cam and Gray looked so fucking hot: eyes blown mouths agape. Ethan pulled over an office chair from the corner of the room. He sat on the chair and salaciously removed his running shoes and tossed one to each boy, it hit Cam’ head he just whined. “Smell my stinky shoes bitches” Ethan said as he massaged his cup, lust building in his veins. He essentially had puppies that would do whatever he said. The two buried their noses in the warm wet show. It burned their nostrils. The scent was warm, musky, acidic and faintly corny. Cam and Gray could not get enough of the overpowering scent. The rubbed their noses in the shoe, drinking in the scent of Ethan’s workout. Ethan loved the sight, two twunks with their asses high in the air and nose buried in his disgusting shoe. He laughed at them “My shoes fucking stink how the fuck are you guys even standing that Ethan stink? I mean I get my fucking pits, they smell in a sexy way but my feet they’re nasty in a bad way. Fucking pervs!” Ethan was enjoying this. “Get the fuck up!” he ordered. Cam and Gray got up from their all fours to their knees. “Holy shit Gray! You’re soaking through your shorts!” Ethan said in awe. Cam and Gray looked down to see a large wet spot that made Grayson’s dick almost visible through the clothes. Grayson blushed. “Take it off!” Grayson followed Ethan’s order and removed his shorts. “Cam rubs his shorts on your face and pecs” Cam did as he was told. Grayson’s sticky cum created a musky film on Cam’s skin, it was unspeakably hot to be plastered with Grayson Dolan’s precum. Gray shuddered as he looked at Cam smearing the wet underwear on his face. Ethan’s eyes glazed over in lust at the filthy act being performed. That isn’t going to be the filthiest thing happening in the Warehouse today…  
“Suck on my toes, bitches” Ethan said as he leaned back extending his feet to the two kneeling. Ethan’s feet were still socked. The socks were now an off white colour, turning beige due to Ethan’s dirty feet. Cam grabbed the right foot and massaged it, Ethan’s size 14 feet was wet with sweat and smelled heavenly. The strong foot was soft beneath the sock, and smelled like a concentrated version of the stinky running shoes they’d sniffed. Gray was enamored by the scent of his brother’s foot, it smelled very similar to his own stinky feet, yet it was deeper in scent and had a bit more of an acidic bite to it. He put the socked foot in his mouth, he sucked in while the big foot was in his mouth, this intensified the smell and taste as the air went through the rank foot and straight into Gray’s lungs, like a drug. Gray lost it and tried stuffing more and more of the large foot in his mouth gagging on it. “Whoa, whoa, whoa bro, chill! Heh you’re such a slut Gray!” Ethan egged Gray on. Cam was so turned on by the back and forth between the brothers. He pinched his left nip while playfully nibbling on the socked toes and smiled. “Take off my socks!” Ethan said waving his hand. The two other boys removed the soaking socks. They hungrily sucked on the perfect toes. Damn those toes tasted amazing. Ethan’s toes were slightly hairy. They were salty and had an overwhelming scent. They sucked in Ethan’s toes while Ethan grinded his Jock cup, providing friction to his aching dick and wetting the cup and his pubes with cum. Grayson was on cloud nine with his brother’s feet in his mouth. He lavished the foot with long licks, from heel to tip toe. Ethan moaned as the stubble again prickled Ethan deliciously. Cameron was more methodical in his worship, aiming to taste every bit of sweat the hot foot had to offer. He kissed and sucked his way around the foot. Ethan raised the arm that he wasn’t using to palm himself to sniff his pits. He felt so fucking sex and masculine; the scent of the gym and hard work in his pits, two studs- including his own twin- at his feet. Ethan felt like such an alpha. “Fuck you guys love this…” he moaned and the two boys at his feet groaned in response with his toes in their mouths. After a while he kicked them off his feet. He ran his fingers through his brown sweaty hair and said “We need some lube…”  
Ethan made his way to his gym bag and pulled out a tube of KY. “Who knows what would happen at the gym.” He explained to the smirking boys. “I want to taste those hot asses before I breed them” he said licking his lower lip sexily. Cam and Ethan turned around to reveal their sexy assholes. Contranting in looks, but both were pretty, tight and scrumptious. Cam’s was absolutely hairless and tanned, indicating that he was indeed a model. While Grayson’s had a swirl of black hair close to the hole and was slightly hairy on his fat cheeks. Grayson was much thicker than Cam; his ass was plump and peachy. It was really a hot sight to see such a gorgeous ass. Cam’s ass was plump but his suited his slender frame, Grayson’s bubble butt also fit his wider frame. Ethan salivated at the two sweaty asses he had the pleasure to eat. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the two other horny boys. He caressed the two asses in front of him with the respective hand. The contrast of hairy to smooth was evident, Grayson’s hairy ass was much sweatier. Ethan smacked the asses at the same time making Cam and Gray moan like whores. The paler ass reddened more than the tighter tanned one. Gray’s fat ass jiggled sinfully. Ethan decided to save the fatter ass for last. “Gray… get the fuck up and eat my ass while I munch on Cam’s” Ethan said smacking Gray’s ass once more. Gray quickly got up and got behind Ethan. Gray inched Ethan’s yellow basketball shorts down. The muskiness from the ass could be smelled before he started. As Ethan bent down to eat out Cameron, his ass was revealed to his brother. Grayson just put his nose on the crack and enjoyed the masculine stink of his brother. Ethan’s ass was a mix of the other two: tanned and hairless like Cam yet sweaty and thick like Grayson. Cam moaned at the tongue licking around his hole. Ethan’s nimble tongue worked in and around Cam’s ass. Ethan spat on the hole, rubbing the spit into the asshole with his thick middle finger. Cam was looser than expected but that only served to get Ethan hornier, thinking of all the men that fucked Cam. Grayson mean while was in pig heaven. The stink of the gym consumed his senses as he ate the ass out. He licked up all of the salty sweat, enjoying the rich muskiness he was enveloped in. He spat the sweat back onto Ethan’s twitching hole. He swiftly licked it up. He whimpered at the taste. Ethan groaned into Cam’s ass. The sounds that reverberated in the room were dirty.  
“You two swap!” Ethan said as he rose from Cam’s ass, wiping his chin of the spit and sweat of Cam’s hole. Cam crawled to Ethan’s ass and Grayson move forward. Ethan played with the meaty cheeks of his brother’s ass. “Fuuuuuck yeah!” he moaned out. He licked  
fat ass once from taint to crack. And spat back whatever his tongue picked up back onto the twitching ass. “Ohh holyyyy shit E!” Grayson keened at the naughty tongue. Ethan smothered his face with his brother’s ass. The scent of Gray’s ass was musty and sexy, much different to Ethan’s ass. Grayson felt Ethan’s teeth on his hole and yelped in shock and delight. Cam tasted sweat and Grayson’s saliva on Ethan’s asshole. Cam was wet when he rimmed people and kept adding spit to the ass until it started dripping down to Ethan’s balls and onto the floor. Heavy breathing and moans filled the room. Cam loved a sweaty ass. He thought back to the time he ate Jack gilinsky’s cum out of Shawn Mendes’ ass. Gray had to hold his fat cheeks apart for Ethan to dig inside. The hair surrounding Gray’s hole held the sweat and stink of Grayson like it was a secret. Ethan nuzzled into that musky hair wetting his face with the essence of Grayson. Ethan lifted his face from the now saliva wet asshole and pulled Ethan around for a kiss. The twins shared a kiss. They tasted their own musk on the others’ tongue. They moaned into the kiss and started laughing. Cam stopped eating Ethan’s ass and snaked around Ethan to taste Grayson’s hot hole. He savoured Ethan’s spit and Grayson’s sweat. Cam liked Grayson’s hairy hole as most of the men he fucked were smooth like him. Once Cam tasted Gray’s asshole he joined in the making out. The three way kiss was messy and sexy… like the boys. Ethan could not wait to start with the hot fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... Ethan's boutta break these boys. Writing chaper 3 right now


	3. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Cameron, Ethan and Grayson were making out messily. Ethan shoved Cam off and made out deeply with Grayson. Cam was enamored, these twins were scorching hot. “Fuuuuuck…” Cam said as he bit his lip and massaged the twins’ ass while their dripping cocks rubbed together. Their lithe muscular frames were dripping in sweat. Cam made himself useful by necking the twins. Gray and Ethan were going at it: drool dripped down their chins, lips swelling from the suction and biting. Grayson leaned back and bit his lip; he looked so hot he could melt a glacier. He looked drunk, drunk of his twin and Cam. Ethan grabbed Grayson’s and Cam’s dripping cocks. He jacked them off agonizingly slow, letting out a low devious chuckle seeing the boys react to his touch. Gray lifted Cam’s biceps to lick his pits, saltier from the heat of the moment. While Gray lavished Cam’s hairy pit and pretty nipples Cam crouched down to meet Ethan’s lips. The sight was really one to behold: Grayson’s perfect face buried in Cameron Dallas’ hairy pit, Cameron Dallas kissing Ethan deeply while Ethan is jacking the other two off. “I want to try something…” Ethan said as he stopped kissing Cam and let go of their cocks. He stretched as far as he could to nudge the skateboard towards them “I want to fuck you, Cam…on this” Ethan said as he brought the board to their sides. Cam just blinked in awe at the idea. Finally the bottle of lube that was retrieved all that time ago will be used.

Cam lay on the board; it was just the right amount so that his head and about three quarters of his back were comfortably on the board. His long legs splayed awkwardly as Ethan crawled over him like a lion waiting to feast. Cam’s eyes hung low and he was breathing fast. Ethan kissed Cam, his left arm supporting his weight while his right hand ghosted over Cam’s torso. He hiked Cam’s legs up. Cam held his legs in place to give Ethan full access to his hole. Ethan kissed down Cam’s body and sucked on Cam’s throbbing dick. Cam now knew that Ethan was certainly the better of the two when it came to blowjobs. Grayson sat off to the side just watching his brother go down on Cameron Dallas. Gray picked up Cam and Ethan’s underwear and sniffed them while he jacked off to the unbelievable sight before him. 

Ethan brush Cam’s pink hole with his thumb while he smirked knowing he would wreck that hole. Ethan buried his face in Cam’s ass. Cam dropped his head and moaned loudly. Grayson was mesmerized. He threw down the underwear and sucked on his middle finger. He slobbered on it until it was dripping in spit. He reached down to run his wet finger around his tight sweaty hole. Ethan was vigorous, his stubble scratching Cam just enough to send his body into a state of pure pleasure. When Ethan finished eating out Cameron his stubble was wet with spit and Cam’s pink hole was glossy with Ethan’s spit. Ethan got the condom on and poured the lube into his palm. He jerked his dick to get the lube one and pressed two fingers into Cam’s ass to get him nice and wet. Ethan placed the tip of his dick on Cam’s rim. “You want this dick?” Ethan said teasingly in a deep voice. Cam groaned “Fuck me pleeease! OHHHH I want it so BAD!” Ethan pushed his dick around half way into Cam. Cam stifled a moan by biting his lower lip hard. Grayson had his entire middle finger deep in himself. Ethan rolled Cam’s body on the skateboard the rest of the way down his cock. Cam screamed in delight. He felt Ethan’s pubes on his taint. Ethan bit his lip, feeling the heat that was Cameron Dallas surround his thick cock. Ethan kept it in Cam for Cam to adjust. “POUND MY ASS!” Cam all but screamed when he was ready. The skateboard did 90% of the work. Cam slid back and forth on Ethan’s cock effortlessly. Grayson salivated at the sight: Cam bouncing on his brother’s dick.   
Ethan lightly pushed Cam’s leg. Cam chuckled in pleasure and the insanity of being fucked on a skate board. This allowed for deeper and more frequent thrusts. Cam glowed with sweat. Grayson attempted to match Ethan’s thrusts with his own finger. Cam mewled, tossing his hair, writhing in pleasure. His prostate was getting tapped more than the likes on his latest Instagram post. The skateboard was amazing, it got Cam bouncing on Ethan’s dick with ease, his hole now sufficiently loose. Cam relished in the scent of sex that clouded them, along with the slapping off skin on skin, moaning and a slurping sound coming from Cam’s hungry hole and surprisingly Gray’s finger loose hole. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Grayson moaned. “I THINK I FOUND MY G-SPOT” Gray said coming down so he wouldn’t cum too soon. He took his finger out and it was covered in lube, yes, but also a slightly cloudy jelly like liquid. 

“Fuck Gray you’re a born bottom! I guess…” Cam huffed out to the rhythm of Ethan slamming into his hole.

Grayson sniffed his finger and it smelt clean but had a musk to it, which Gray guessed was his clean ass juice. “Fuck Gray get over here!” Ethan moaned out. Gray stopped fingering his loose hole and walked over to the other two. Gray stood over Cam, with his legs spread. Cam saw Grayson’s asshole gape a little from the intense finger fucking. Ethan sucked the finger Grayson was using provocatively. The twins kept eye contact. Cam thought he felt Ethan firm up even more. Cam reached up and massaged Gray’s thick ass. They were full and pillowy. Gray’s hole glistened with sweat, lube and his natural ass juice every time Cam pulled the cheeks apart. The ass was slightly hairy it made Cam so horny. Cam stuck his long middle finger deep in Gray’s gaping hole. Grayson mewled. Ethan took this opportunity to take his brother’s drooling cock in his mouth. Grayson was exploding with pleasure. He closed his eyes and just absorbed the intense pleasure. 

Ethan sucked Gray’s dick with enthusiasm. His left hand grasped the cock at the base while his right hand laid on Cam’s cut abs, steadying the larger boy. Contrary to Ethan’s dominance he really liked sucking dick. Grayson’s dick leaked precum down Ethan’s throat. Drool covered Ethan’s chin. His cock was buried deep in Cam’s ass. The skateboard was amazing for fucking. The sound of the wheels running along the ground and the sound of flesh against flesh resounded in the room. The sweat poured from the boys. Cam pushed in his two fingers, fucking Grayson harder. The sweaty stink of sex filled their lungs. Grayson sniffed his sweat soaked pit. That was the last straw for him and he came in Ethan’s mouth. His body convulsed. His asshole tightened around Cam’s eager fingers dancing on his prostate. His abs became tighter. He moaned loudly. He unloaded shot after shot of cum in Ethan’s mouth. Ethan did not swallow. Grayson dismounted Cam’s fingers and pulled out of Ethan’s mouth. Fuck, a drip on cum leaked down Ethan’s chin. He looked so fucking hot. Grayson made his way to get a drink of water while his brother Wrecked Cam. 

Ethan did the hottest thing Cam had seen. He spat some of Grayson’s cum onto Cam’s ass and fucking used it as lube. Cam’s dick lurched and squirted more precum, wetting his trail and pubes further. Cam reached and held his cheeks open for Ethan. Ethan railed him. Cam was in ecstasy. Grayson returned with a bottle of water. He walked over and sat on Cam’s face. Cam explored the twunk’s open hole. Gray was exhausted and Cam’s tongue soothed his stretched hole. He was sleepy. Cam’s deft tongue worked its way deep into Gray’s hole. Gray’s thick ass muffled Cam’s moans. Cam loved the taste off the sweat and natural lube. Grayson’s ass was sweet and spicy. The smell made cam so so horny. Grayson kissed Ethan, they snowballed the little bit of cum that Ethan kept. Grayson played with his brother’s nipples. Ethan’s arousal reached its peak. He gave one last earth shattering thrust into Cam’s wet hole. Ethan cummed in Cam’s hole. Cam loved the feeling of, now both of the Dolan twin’s cum in his hole. A loud “nnnmmmmm” was muffled by Grayson’s fat ass. Ethan was tuckered out. He pulled out of Cam, collapsing beside him.   
Both twins noted that Cam was still hard as a rock. They shared a devious look. Ethan shuffled around nearer to Cam’s dripping cock. Grayson got off Cam’s tongue, he moved to the other side of Cam’s waist. The brothers took turns stroking Cam, edging him painfully. Cam was crying in pleasure. The twins kissed around Cam’s pink head. Grayson stuck two fingers in Cam’s ass, feeling the cum slowly trickle out of it, he stuck his fingers deep and pressed his palm hard against Cam’s taint. Grayson then planted his face in Cam’s wet pits. Ethan stuck his nose in Cam’s pit too. He waited and jacked off Cam quickly. Rope after rope of cum painted Cam’s chest and a few drops landed on the twins’ cheeks, with their noses inhaling Cam’s masculine scent. Cam thought he was going to pass out from the sheer intensity of the orgasm. The twins licked up the cum and bit the super perky nips.  
The three of them lay on the floor recovering from their hot session. The sun had set on the blisteringly hot day in LA. Cam finally came to enough to get off the skateboard. He wobbled to find his pants. The twins grunted in protest of their fuck buddy moving about. Cum still dripped down Cam’s thighs. Cam found his pants. He found his phone with a fuck ton of notices. The one that caused the most alarm was the 5 missed calls from his manager and an all caps message saying “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE OFFICE BEFORE THE PLANE!!!” Cam’s eyes widened when he realised he needed to be in the air within 50min! LAX was at least 20 minutes away and he was naked and leaking cum from most of his holes. He scrambled. He pulled on his shorts. He used Ethan’s gym towel to mop up any residual cum and sweat on his chest. He found three sets on underwear. He picked up his own, sniffed them, rubbed them in his spit soaked pits and tossed it to Grayson who looked on. He picked up the other two pairs of underwear. He shoved them in his duffle. He tossed the cum stained sweat towel to the other twin. He leaned down to make out with both the twins briefly. “I gotta go! Nick will defs eat this cum out of my ass later; I just have to keep it in on the flight!” Cam said as he walked out of the Warehouse. “I’ll put my buttplug in later. Ill text you guys later. I’ll be back in LA in a month for a week, we have to fuck, and maybe we’ll go to a ‘party’ or something.” He said in the doorway. He slung his tank top over his shoulder and got into the Uber. The twins were so sleepy and satisfied; they both got onto the long purple couch to sleep it off. Both Ethan and Gray were running through a list of hot guys they would invite over in the future to fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! I'm done! Thanx for reading! Comment on who you think should visit the warehouse next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comment please. The second part should be out soon


End file.
